


The monster

by Henry085 (StonyRS)



Series: Grindeldore one_shots [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085
Summary: Albus is not perfect.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one_shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The monster

Gellert had always thought Albus had always been lying about being a jealous and possessive git, he thought Albus used to say it because he wanted to make him feel less ashamed of his jealousy rages and dramatic scenes. He always thought Albus was a centered balanced man, who was extremely certain about the undeniable fact that Gellert was right in his hands. 

  
Until now.

  
\- What were you doing with him?!- It was Albus voice, and it was such an unexpected scary scenario that Gellert stood rooted to the stone floor with his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Albus was mad, not the usual kind of mad where he bitched about the Ministry and asked him softly to fuck him. When Albus was mad with him, they usually worked it out with a calm respectful dialogue and Albus had a gift for truces, so now, watching him so furious, so aggressively dangerous had him pushed to the corner of the room with a blank face.

  
\- Who?-

  
Albus snorted and shot him a cold aggressive stare, he didn't say anything, stood staring at him, still expecting an answer.

  
-Al I dont know who're you talking about- Gellert said softly, truly lost.

  
-Who were you with the last couple of hours ? - he asked sharply and Gellert tried his best to retrace his steps.

  
-No one in particular, I was in the library while you had your meeting, I was reading and this kid asked me about a book, and I spent the last couple of hours talking with him about magic... I ran into Minerva, didn't do anything to her I swear-

  
Albus rolled his eyes and huffed.

  
-The boy you were with, and don't you dare pretend you don't know his name-

  
\- I don't-

  
\- Don't lie to me Gellert- Albus said with a frown and Gellert took a step forward trying to reach out for Albus, he took two steps back and as instinct aimed for his wand. Gellert trembled.

-I'm not lying Al-

-Gellert, I've known you for decades, you don't care about Hogwarts, you don't care about the kids, so why on earth was he different ? Why did you stay there for hours looking for books for him and talking about whatever he wanted ?! - 

Gellert swallowed hard.

-Didn't know you didn't like him, I'm sorry-

Albus growled.

-Don't act as if we're 18, you're not naive Gellert. You know this kid fancies you, he keeps staring at you in a way I can't stand. He gets lost in your eyes-

Gellert suddenly understood. It felt like an ice-cold bucket of water washing him unexpectedly. 

-Albus. Are you jealous?- Gellert asked truly surprised and Albus rolled his eyes.

-You have to stop talking to him- he said trying to make this the end of the discussion, turning to leave without even looking at Gellert, who was trembling, infested with so many emotions, trying so hard to keep himself steady.

\- No- he said trying to sound brave but his voice was unsteady and his eyes were buried in the floor.

-I beg your pardon?- Albus turned with furious eyes and took a step closer.

-I... I don't think is healthy. You don't own me- he said in a whisper and Albus raging monster of jealousy was shook, he remained silent watching him attentively.

Gellert tried to look him in the eye but his breath was becoming loud and his hands were sweating, he could hear his heart beating so loud through his skin.

\- I, I love you Albus, and I would do that with no problem. But that's not healthy, I... I'm free to talk to whoever I want without you feeling as if I'm betraying you. You don't get to.. - his voice broke- to decide, I - his voice broke again and now tears started coming out, he hated himself so much, he felt a twitch in his stomach and gasped for air. Albus took a step closer recognizing an anxiety attack.

-Calm down Gell, is ok-

-No, is not.. I, oh Merlin. I'm so sorry, but I also.. I don't want to become this pathetic pet you love for a while and then leave, I lost my magic and I can't afford to lose my... - he sobbed loudly and covered his face with both hands.

-I understand Gellert. I apologize. It wasn't the way, I'm sorry- he said and took a step closer, he reached out of his hand and at the moment Gellert felt his touch he knelt trembling, feeling out of breath, crying so loud and biting his lip so hard trying to stop himself.

-I'm so pathetic- he mumbled and Albus heart broke, he knelt next to him. 

-No, you're not Gellert. I love you, I love you so much that this insane monster I kept pushing inside me took over me- 

Gellert kept trembling, shaking his head and sobbing.

-Is, Is fucking hilarious- he said still between gasps and Albus closed the distance between them trying to hold him. 

-What is?-

-You, of all people, being jealous- he said in a low voice trying to breathe deeply.

-Why's that?-

-You're Albus Dumbledore. You can choose the wizard or muggle you desire and have him at your feet. It's insane-

-Well, I've chosen the wizard I desire, and there's this kid who has a massive crush on him and I lost my nerve a few moments ago because of it- 

Gellert chuckled and trembled. He didn't reply.

-How are you feeling love?- Albus asked softly after few minutes.

-I think it didn't burst - he said softly and Albus smiled understanding they were able to stop the anxiety attack.

-Can I hug you?-

Gellert just nodded and Albus took him in his arms.

-You're right Gell. You can speak to whoever you want, and I need to fucking calm down. I just don't want you to realize you could do better and leave- 

-You're so stupid for someone with first class Merlin Order- 

Albus laughed and kissed his cheek, holding him tightly.

-That kid is Sirius Black, he's openly gay, incredibly handsome and has a massive crush on you- 

Gellert chuckled.

-Yet you are so blind for the thing that really matters-

-What's that?-

-That I love you, I keep choosing you everyday and I will still do until my last breath Al- 

Albus smiled and kissed his lips.

-And also, that kid, Sirius Black, is insanely in love with his skinny tall sarcastic friend-

-James?-

-I don't know his name, the one with the scars-

-Remus? Oh God, no-

-Mark my words. I could bet on my wand if I had one-

-Really? Interesting-

-And the kid loves him back, they're just so naive and afraid-

-Well love always makes us afraid, and insecure, as you can see- Albus said a bit ashamed and Gellert smiled, his breathing regular again.

-I think I'm all right-

-I'm glad love, I'm so sorry for triggering your anxiety, I just wish I was... better-

-Well, better would be perfect, and no one is perfect Albus- 

-Sometimes I wish I was, just for you-

Gellert smiled fondly and sighed.

-I want to cuddle with you and be ridiculously soft and cheesy and cum with your name on my lips- he said turning red at every word and Albus laughed. 

-Well, we can do that love- 


End file.
